The Need To Be Improved
by loveJLforever
Summary: Yes, I cracked. Abused!Wally fic. Takes place sometime in between the five year time skip. Warning: Cursing, and Wally whump/angst. Rated T with a bit of BirdFlash.
1. Prologue

**Okay, yes. I deleted my other story. BUT! I did for good reason. I had HUGE writers block and ls (laziness syndrome) so. I deleted it so no one would have to suffer through an unfinished story (WHICH ARE MY TOP PET PEEVE WHEN IT COMES TO FANFICS). So don't kill me.**

**And also. Yes, I cracked. I'm writing a abused!Wally fic. So if you don't like those types of fics, if you don't like, don't read. If you do like, welcome. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME THO! I PROMISE WALLY WILL SURVIVE. Maybe. Muah ha ha ha, MUAH ha ha ha ha, MUAH HA HA- *starts coughing* Man, I gotta work on that.**

**DISCLAIMER- HEAVY ON THE DIS: Haha, get it? Anyway, I don't own kid flash or dc in general, and this is the only disclaimer here. No more. Don't own it. If I did, the series would STILL be going and Wally would've come back. (Yes, I still would've killed him off, but he'd be back next season so shaddup about it)**

10101010101010101010100101010101010010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Wally."

I groaned. I hadn't even slept yet, and here Mom was, waking me up for school.

"Wally."

"Mmhmm?" I said groggily as I opened my eyes. Then, I realized my radio was turned down.

"Hey, sweetie. Look, I've got to go, but you know I love you, right?" she asked. I was kinda confused. Where was she going? She didn't have a job.

"Yeah, um, where are you going?" I asked.

Mom looked at me and smiled sadly. "I love you so much, Wally."

"I love you too," I said.

"I'm so sorry. I have to go. Gosh, Wally. I love you," she said. I was very confused now. Why was she sorry?

I couldn't ask. She kissed me on the cheek and she walked away. Out of my room. Down the stairs. Out the door.

"I love you, too," I whispered to the air where she had been standing only minutes ago.

That's when I finally looked at the clock. Its red numbers shined brightly. 9:38 it said. That meant in a few moments Dad would be home. And I would be alone, with Dad. For normal kids, this would be okay, but for me... I knew where Mom had gone.

She had kissed me on the cheek and walked away. Out of my room. Down the stairs. Out the door. Out of my life. Away from Dad. To safety.

And she had left me, standing in the dust. With tears streaming down my face.

I turned up my radio.

_How could you just leave me standing._

_Alone in a world, so cold._

I laughed at the irony of the song. It was bitter and hollow. So I changed the station.

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you_

Now I was frowning. I turned off the radio. It was making me depressed. That's when the door burst open.

"WALLY! GET YER ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I heard. I obeyed.

"Where's yer mother?" he asked, his words slurring together into a huge mess. I could smell the alcohol rolling off of him in waves.

"I don't know," I answered, remembering when I'd asked. She never answered my question.

"Don't you lie to me, boy. Where. Is. She?" he asked.

"I-I-I-" I was cut off from my stuttering by a punch to the stomach. I doubled over in pain, only to have my father push me to the ground.

"D-Dad. Stop, please," I begged as he started kicking me in the ribs.

"Yer a superhero. You can take it," he said. This was becoming a normal occurrence in my house, and the pain was getting harder to hide. I started seeing spots, when I was yanked up by him. He said something I couldn't hear, and the next thing I knew, he was slamming the door to the closet and locking it. With me inside.

I started to pound on the door, screaming for him to let me out. But my cries fell on deaf ears, and I knew that I would be in there for a long time. I prayed that someone at the cave would notice my absence. But I knew that they'd brush it off as school, or studying. And I would be left in here until Dad let me out.

I should tell someone, I really should. But I would be shunned, I mean, who'd want to be friends with a person who couldn't even stand up to his own father?

10101010101101101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Ok, so what'd ya think? I think this is the most amazing one-shot I've ever made! If you want more though, just say so and I will continue, kk? **

**Goodbye, I shall see you later.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again guys! I got a review on the story the first day! Which has never happened before. ****1Bat-A-Rang1** **Thanks ****for reviewing. And asking for more! Hey ya! Anyways...**

**My home peoples are kind of annoying... My mom and I can't even be in the same room for more than five minutes without her yelling at me or me saying something that makes her upset... She gets upset easily. It really gets on my nerves. And I have a stuffy nose (WHICH SUCKS) and a sore throat so I can't sing anymore until it goes away... Sadness. Don't worry. I will not bore you anymore with my home life. I just thought that I'd update you since I haven't done anything like that since The Inevitable. **

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

_Wally's POV_

As I walk into the cave, the computer announces my arrival.

"Kid Flash, B03."

I hate going through zeta tubes when I'm injured. It feels like your being ripped into a billion tiny pieces, and not in the _Wow, that was a fascinating feeling _way. In the _Oh my god it hurts _way. I peek into the living room. There's no one there. I keep up the act though, just in case someone walks in. I get through the living room and I head straight for the infirmary, as I usually do after a session. I meet no one on the way there either, which I am okay with.

As I get to the infirmary, I wrap myself up. I can't have another infection, that would cause even more suspicion which will result in more sessions, as I learned last time. I hear Black Canary's voice over the speakers telling everyone to meet in the mission room.

I do as I am told. I speed to the mission room, even though it kills my ribs. I zone out in the middle of her speaking. Black Canary is in charge of missions while Batman is off-world. I realize that Uncle Barry's off-world too, for who knows how long. This means that he will probably not be back for the weekend. I sigh in my head. We had special plans this weekend, we _were_ gonna go on a fishing trip, but that doesn't seem very likely now, which means I am with _him_ all weekend.

"-ash! Kid Flash!" I am snapped out of my thoughts by Robin. "Lets go dude!"

I follow him to the bioship, and right as we're about to get in he pulls me aside.

"Are you okay? You don't look like you're feeling the aster... Plus you haven't flirted with Megan, argued with Artemis, played video games with me, or cracked a joke in a week," Robin says.

"I'm fine," I reply, not making eye contact with him. Why is he even worrying? I don't deserve the pleasure of having someone else fret over me. I'm worthless.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes," I lie. He can't know. He'd kick me off the team. He'd be so ashamed of me. I deserve that, I know. But just because you _deserve_ something doesn't mean you _want_ it.

He narrows his eyes behind his mask. When he's done with his little inspection he tells me what the mission is. An observe and report. Simple enough. We board the bioship.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

The mission is a complete and utter failure.

And it's all _my _fault.

In a basic summary, we got there and I got really dizzy. I fell over and alerted the targets of our position. So we ended up fighting them of course. Robin got stabbed in the leg, Megan got burned, and Supey went rage monster and almost caused the building to collapse.

When we got back to the cave, we found out that Batman, and everyone else, had gotten back from the off-world mission. After he sent Megan and Robin to the infirmary, he asked- no -_demanded_ us to give him a debreifing. I zoned out through the entire thing, which brings us to now. He finished talking to us, then he sends us off. But he asks me to stay.

I do as I'm told and as Artemis walks by, she whispers in my ear, "Ooh! You're in trouble!"

I look up at Batman, and he gives me the Batglare. But it's even more intense because I got Robin stabbed in the leg, and he's lost a lot of blood. I don't know how he walked to the infirmary.

"What happened out there, Wally?" he asks in monotone, but I can hear the anger in his voice.

"I fell over," I reply, wishing that we could be done here. I'm already late, and He's gonna kill me because dinner's not on the table.

"Why?"

"I stumbled over my feet," I lie. If I told him I was dizzy, he might figure something out.

"Well, because you stumbled, you jeopardized the mission, and your teammates got hurt. You are suspended from the cave for two weeks," he says. I'm not sure I hear him right.

"What?"

"You are suspended for two weeks," he says, and this time I know I've heard him right.

"No. No, no, nonononononononono! I-I can't. Not two weeks with him!" I can't breathe. I'm hyperventilating.

"Who?" Batman asks, clearly (for a bat) confused. He can't know. Not now. Not ever.

"I CAN'T!" I hear my voice say, and then my feet are moving and I am going through the zeta tubes.

I am in Keystone. I rip out my com link. It's irritating and the stupid thing makes it hard to focus. My mind is racing, and I can only focus on one thing. I run and everything is a blur of colors until I find myself in a field. I try to calm my breathing.

_In. Out. In, out. In out in out in outinoutinoutinoutinout. Not good, not good, not good! _I still can't breathe. I go for the next best thing. I lay down in the grass. I let my body sink into it as I have many times before. I close my eyes and I focus on my breathing. It's coming in short, ragged breaths. I slow everything down. I watch a bird that lands on the ground. Breathing is beginning to come easier, and soon enough it takes no effort.

I stay there until late. There is a nice breeze going through the area. I am fully relaxed. I let my mind wander. It picks the worst topic for right now.

I'm going to die. What will the team do?

_They won't care. _My brain tells me. _You know they hate you. Even Robin. He just acts like your friend because he pities you. You are undeserving of even that. You are worthless, useless, and a screw-up._

I get tired, and I decide to head home. I forget the consequences of being late, though. As I opened the door, a meaty hand reaches out and grabs my shirt. I yelp in surprise as he pulls me inside.

"Where have you been? You think you can just come home late and not have dinner on the table, you little brat?" He asks. He picks me up and throws me into a wall, and I let out a gasp of pain because I was injured in the battle, too. Batman forgot to ask me. I'm pretty sure that I had already fractured one of my ribs, and now it's most likely broken.

"You're such a pussy," he picks me up by my neck. "No wonder your mother left," he punches me in the stomach. "I wouldn't be here either, if it wasn't for the law," he drops me. "Your a fucking pathetic," he kicks me in my already injured ribs, "worthless," another kick, "little bitch," more kicks, "that doesn't even deserve half of what you have." It hurts so bad. He picks me up by the neck again, "And I got a call that told me you fucked up a mission. You aren't even a good superhero, I mean, what superhero falls over?" He's taking me somewhere. I look down and see blood dripping from my body, making a trail. "You're so pathetic. You don't get to sleep in your fucking room tonight. You are going to sleep in the basement." We have reached the destination. He throws open the door to the basement and throws me down the stairs. I crumple to the bottom.

"You can come out when you're not such a disappointment anymore." He says, then he closes the door, taking out the last of the light in the room, and sealing me in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. Peoples I am so tired. Sorry if this is sucky. Schools awful. *sticks out tongue* Also, to answer Random Fan: I don't think so. I only plan on staying in the same storyline for like sequels, prequels, and all that jazz. So, yeah. Here's your story.**

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

A week. An actual week. Nobody's taken notice of my absence, and I was due back a week ago.

_I told you. No one cares. _My brain supplies. I sigh. I am still unable to move my legs due to my dad.

10101011010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101001010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

_Flashback_

As I woke up in a pool of my still dripping blood, the door at the top of the stairs bursted open.

"You!" my dad exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger toward me. "Where in the world is my fucking dinner?"

"I-I don't know," came my weak response.

"Oh! So you want to have an attitude with me, boy?"

"N-no. D-dad p-please," I begged. But he was gone.

I lay there, wondering what he was going to do to me. I shuddered at the scenarios my mind made up.

My dad returned, with a- _oh god he's got a metal fucking bat._

He stumbled down the stairs toward me. I prepared for the worst. Then he rose his bat in the air, and brought it down on my legs. There was a sickening _crack!_ and then pain. Unbearable pain. I screamed in agony. He repeated again. And again. And again. Until I passed out.

When I woke up, I looked at my legs. It was really dark, but even in the dark, I could see the blood pooling around them, and how my left leg was not supposed to bend that way.

10101010101001010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

You know, I always thought I'd go out sacrificing myself for the greater good, like getting shot to save someone special's life. Someone who wasn't worthless or useless. Or that I'd die taking out the bad guy. Surrounded by the ones I love. Not like this. Not taken down by my own dad. There is so much I still want to do. I want to be old enough to participate in the lottery. I want to have a family that deserves so much more than me but loves me anyway.

I get snapped out of my thoughts when the earth starts rumbling. It's rumbling hard, and soon enough, there's a bit of rubble falling on me from the ceiling. The earth starts rumbling even harder. Now there's actual chunks of the ceiling falling all around me. I pray that none will hit me. Though this is a better way to go out than what would've happened before, I still want a second chance.

God must think I'm unworthy of even that, because not two seconds later, a huge giant chunk falls and hits me.

Everything goes black.

1010101010100101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010110101010101010101010101010101010

_Back at the Cave_

"Hey, wasn't Kid Idiot supposed to be back already?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, I thought he was only suspended for two weeks..." Conner added.

"Maybe he is upset with Batman?" Kaldur asked.

"Well, I say we should go give him a surprise visit," Robin said as he seemed to materialize out of midair.

"I agree," Megan said, "I'll make him some of my best cookies!"

An hour later they were all dressed in civvies and ready to go. They went through the zeta tubes and found themselves in Central. They headed straight for Barry Allen's house. They knocked on the door. Barry answered.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"We wanted to surprise Wally with some cookies, since he hasn't been back to the cave yet," Megan replied.

"Wally hasn't been back to the cave?"

"Nope."

"I'll be right back," Barry said as he ran back into the house. He rummaged through his drawer until he found what he was looking for. His com link. He stuffed it in his ear.

"Kid Flash, come in," he said. "Kid?"

Wally always picked up his com. So Barry knew something was up. He ran back to the kids.

"Did any of you guys try his com link?" they all shook their heads no.

"Can we see him or what?" Conner asked. Barry shot him a confused look before it became one of understanding. They thought Wally was _his_ kid. One could only wish.

"He doesn't live here. I know you are probably confused, but I promise I'll explain later. Robin, do you think you could pull up the location of his com?"

Robin got to work immediately. He saw the panic in Barry's eyes, the way his breath had hitched ever so slightly when they all had shaken their heads. He found it and read it out loud.

"It's in an alleyway in... Blue Valley, Nebraska. Right where a zeta tube happens to be."

"Okay, then. Come on," Barry said. Couldn't they see something was wrong?

1010101011010101010101010101010101010101010100100101101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

When the team stepped through the zeta tube, they found a very distressed Flash.

"Okay, where's Wally? My wrist computer says he should be right there!" Robin exclaimed as he pointed towards- "Wally's com. I don't understand, he never takes the thing out his head."

Barry whipped his head over to the link. Then he got an idea.

"Hey, who was the last person to see him?" he asked.

"Batman," Artemis answered. "Right before he grounded him."

Barry put his hand up toward his com link. "Hey Bats?"

He cringed when a rusty, "What?" came through.

"What exactly did you say to Wally when you banished him from the cave?"

"I told him he was suspended from the cave for two weeks," Batman replied. "Why?"

"Well, he hasn't come back to the cave yet and I don't want to go barging into his house or anything so..."

"Man up, Barry. And don't call me unless it's an emergency." And with that he hung up.

Barry sighed. Typical Bats. He turned towards the kids. "Well, it looks like we're going to make a surprise visit to the West hou-" he was stopped as the ground started shaking violently.

1010010101010101010110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Haha. Cliff hanger for you! Sucks right? But the good part is that I will be posting again next Tuesday. So goodbye.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Heyo guys. Happy Belated Turkey Day! Anyway, here's next chappie. ENJOY!**

101010010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

_Wally's POV_

_Ugh, where am I?_

I look around, but I can't see a thing.

_Okay, so I guess I'm still in the basement._

I move to sit up, and that's when I realize something isn't right here. Then comes the pressure that I just noticed on my arms and legs. From the feel of it, it's rock. But Dad wouldn't go to these extremes, right? Yeah, Dad isn't even strong enough to lift these.

_Think, what happened to me? Think, think, think, thi- AHA! _

Memories come back to me in waves.

_Dad beating me with a bat, a week late, the rumbling earth, debris falling on- oh! Gosh, I might have a concussion. _

"Hello?" I call out weakly, I know it's pointless, but it's worth a shot. I get no reply, as expected.

I can't feel my limbs anymore, and I know it's gonna be a while. So a little nap shouldn't hurt...

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

_Artemis's POV_

There was an earthquake. It went on for two hours. When it finally stopped, we all went to help people who were caught under the debris or trapped in their homes. We expected Kid Flash to be there to help, but he never showed. So, of course, afterwards Barry led us straight to Wally's house. And everyone decided that I should knock.

So here I am, standing on the doorsteps to Kid Klutz's house, not really wanting to knock. So what if Kid Idiot decided not to show up and help us, that doesn't necessarily mean that he's in trouble. I knock. We wait. And wait. And wait and wait and wait and suddenly it's been too long so we kick open the door.

"Hey! Wally? We brought cookies!" M'gann shouts. Nothing. Wally loves M'gann's cookies. He wouldn't miss them for the world. That's when I know that something is wrong.

I dash inside and search the house, starting with the living room. I find a man there, sleeping on the couch while the tv plays in front of him. It smells putrid and the inside of my nostrils burn. I notice that the team and the Flash are now behind me. I waltz over to the couch and in 2.6 seconds, I have the man pinned against the wall. His eyes flutter open. He sees me and snarls.

"What're you doing here? This is my house! Get out or I-"

"Where. Is. Wally?" I demand, and immediately his eyes go from anger to fear then back to anger with a hint of disgust.

"I put that boy in his place three weeks ago, and he'll stay there until he learns," he says, with a sense of pride. I throw him across the room and I am on top of him in a split second.

"Wrong answer. Where. Is. He," I say once more.

"He's in the basement, if you want the good-for-nothing little brat," and those words must've pushed Flash over the edge, too. Because I am pushed out of the way and now Barry is interrogating him. I let him go. I turn to the team.

"Let's go."

Kaldur looks worried. "I shall stay here just in case," he says and nods to Flash and Rudolph.

"Good idea," Robin says. And with that, Robin, M'gann, Conner, and I race to the basement.

10101010110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101100101010101010

_Wally's POV_

"Wally!"

"Wally!"

"WALLY!"

"Kid Klutz!"

That last one gets my attention. Who's calling anyway? I pry my crusty eyes open, and I'm greeted with darkness. And voices.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" I call desperately. It comes out barely more than a whisper.

"Wally! Is that you?"

"The one and only, Babe." Ugh, I sound awful.

_Why would you even say that? That's weird._

"Ok, Wally. You're under a lot of debris. Can you move?" that's a boys voice... Robin?

"Well, that's a dumb question," I mutter.

"You don't have to be rude, Wally. He's just trying to help," another boy's voice. Supey and Robin are here? With a girl... Which one?

"Ok. Sorry," I mutter.

_Don't want to chase away your only rescue party..._

"...e rubble?" someone says.

"What?"

"What is stuck under the rubble?" a voice, clearly Megan's now, asks.

"I don't know exactly. It's really dark under here. But I'll tell you what I-" I am cut off by

"Hey, Kiddo. Are you okay?" Barry? What is everyone doing here? Am I really worth all of these people fretting over me?

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say.

"No, you're not. You're stuck under who knows how much debris! How long have you been down here?"

"I don't know, two, three weeks?"

_Please don't ask why. Please don't ask why._

"TWO TO THREE WEEKS? WALLY DO YOU EVEN-"

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM! I SWEAR TO-"

"Artemis you must stay-"

"Have you eaten recently-"

"He's dead-"

Crying.

_Oh my god. What did I do? They all are going to know now! They hate me! Uncle Barry hates me. Artemis wants to kill me. Kaldur, who knows what he thinks of me. Robin hates me. I'm dead to Superboy. And I made Megan cry because I'm such a fucking disappointment. They all hate me. Oh no. _

There are tears streaming down my face, and I can't even wipe them because I'm so _useless._

I can't do this anymore. It's too much. They start as small whimpers, but soon enough choked sobs are tearing their way through my throat. Piercing through everyone's words until it's the only sound that is heard. For a whole minute. And then it sounds as if everyone is in a frenzy.

"Wally, what's wrong?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Are you hurt?"

The questions continue, and I can't answer them. I finally manage to calm myself down and try to work my voice.

"Guys." They become silent. "I'm so sorry."

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

**Okay, that's all for this week. Sorry for taking so long. Loads of homework. Ugh. I'll see you next time.**

**Byeee!**


	5. ----

**Hey guys. Sorry, no chappie this week. I've got stuff going on at home. But I promise I'll do my best to have a chapter up by next week. Thanks for understanding.**

**~loveJLforever**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Man, it's good to be back. I'm sorry I wasn't here last week... Or the next. I really meant to, but you know, stuff happens so yeah. I'm not giving up on this story so don't worry. Sorry it's kinda short. I'm still working out kinks at home. Anyway heres the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

_Robin's POV_

A collective "WHAT?" echoed off the walls. I, myself, was fairly confused. Why in the world was KF apologizing? What did he even do?

"I'm sorry for always being late. I'm sorry for all the missions I messed up. I'm sorry for being useless all the damn time..." KF- no, this was Wally.

_I'm sorry for being useless all the damn time_

_for being useless_

_useless_

That word. When he said that word, I was outraged. He is _not _useless.

"Wally. You listen to me right now," I said, cutting off his continuing string of apologies. "You are _not_ useless. Do you hear me? You are so far above that word. You're funny, cocky, and most of all, you're my best friend. If you were _useless,_ Bats wouldn't of even considered placing you on this team. Plus, you kick some ass. So, don't you dare say you're _useless. _Because I'm not buying it. If that phrase, or even anything remotely close to it comes out of your mouth ever again, I'm gonna smack you so hard that you'll see stars. Got me?"

I didn't even notice that the room was all staring at me with their jaws on the floor.

What I did notice was the small "Thanks, Rob." that came from below me.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**See it's really short. I'm sorry. I'll try to be back next week, but I might have to make updates more spaced out. **

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year guys. **


	7. Chapter 5

**Oh, hi. *dodges a tomato* Ok, geez I'm sor- *stage explodes* Stop I'm trying to say I'm sorry geez like come on get a grip. Now, heres a new chappie yay!**

101010100110101100101100101010101010110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101011010101010101010101010

_Robin's POV_

I turned around to see many faces gaping at me.

My cheeks burned bright red and my eyes found the floor. "You guys are gonna get flies in your mouth," I muttered.

Then I stood up straight and my whole demeanor changed. "Flash, you need to call Batman and tell him to come over here. And bring Superman."

Flash nodded numbly and tapped his com link.

"But I can-" Superboy started, but I cut him off.

"No, you can't. You may have superstrength but you don't have supervision. We don't know how much debris he's under and if you move any, it could just get worse."

I watched as Superboy's fists clenched and he slowly nodded.

Flash came back, "They're on their way."

"Good. Wally?"

Nothing. I was about to call out again when Superboy said, "He said 'Hm?'"

"I need you to stay awake for me."

Superboy once again talked for Wally, "He said, 'But Dickie Biiiird. I'm reeeeaaallly tired.'"

I sat for a moment and thought. Wally's energy meter must be really low. He knows not to call me my civilian name- _nickname_ around the team.

"I know, Wally. But I really need you to stay awake."

"He said he'd try, but no promises," Superboy said.

I hoped Batman and Superman got here fast enough.

10110100111010101001010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

_Wally's POV_

Man, I'm tired. Why can't I sleep again? Oh yeah, that's right. Robin needs me to stay awake.

I hear voices up top talking to each other. They all sound really nervous. I'm kinda hoping that I don't look as bad as I feel.

"...ally...Wall...Wally!"

"What?" I groan out.

"Batman and Superman are on their way."

My already shallow breath hitched and I was wide awake. _Batman_ was coming.

"Whattabout Supey? Can't he get me outta here?"

"We can't tell how much rubble your under. We need his x-ray vision," comes the muffled reply.

"Why is Batman coming though?" I ask, hoping my voice comes out as curious instead of the fear that's coursing through my veins.

"He's coming so we can get an idea about your injuries and how extensive they are."

"B-b-but can't Superman do that, I mean w-w-won't his x-ray vision help with that?"

"Superman can see your injuries, but he can't relay them to us. Batman can."

I was silent. My mind was in a frenzy.

_He's mad at me! Oh my god he's gonna kick my tail when he figures out about this! _

I started vibrating in panic.

"Wally! Stop! Your gonna hurt yourself!" It went through one ear and out the other.

Memories of everything that happened last time I encountered Batman flashed through my mind.

_Wait, no._

I stopped, listening to what my brain had to say. Sometimes it really felt like we were two different people. Him being the wise and me being dumb.

_That had been a dream. It wasn't real._

Oh yes, that's right.

_Flashback_

I opened my eyes to see a bright light in front of me.

_They found me!_

I turned to my left and was surprised to see Batman staring at me.

"Hey Bats," my voice was really raw. I waited for him to answer and say something about how he hated that nickname, but it never came. He just sat there.

"Umm, hello?"

He stood up and towered over me. His face in his usual batglare, but for some reason, it was more menacing. I gulped. Then I watched in horror as he raised his left hand and slapped me in the face. Hard.

"Wh-what're you-" I was stopped short as he slapped me again.

"Shut up."

Then he turned around and walked away. He tapped his com link and said something before coming back.

"You failed a mission, and ran off like a baby. The team came to your house to tell your parents that you were needed for a special mission, but they found you in the house, alone, in the basement. You woke up and told them that your dad hit you. What kind of hero are you? You can't even stand up to your own father. How are you supposed to save the world?" It wasn't a question, really.

Then Batman curled his hand into a fist and punched me in the gut. I couldn't breathe. His face twisted into a cruel smirk. He proceeded to punch and kick me until I was purple.

He grabbed me by the throat and picked me up. "If you ever even attempt to come near the team, I'll be back." he spat. "You're not a superhero. Your parents beat you up and _left_ you because you were such a _disappointment_. Do not contact the team, or it'll be the last thing you do."

With that, he dropped me on the floor and walked away.

"Wait... B-Batman... Please c-come back... H-help m-me..." was my last attempt at words before a white light blinded me.

_End Flashback_

Thinking back on that, I realized how cruel Batman had been, and how uncharacteristic the dream version of him was. I mean, sure sometimes he yells at me, but he wouldn't ever go that far... right?

I realized someone was talking to me again.

"-an you hear me? Wally? K-"

"Robin geez calm down. I'm right here."

"Good. Batman and Superman are here now. But first, I need you to tell us what you're stuck under."

As I thought back to about twenty minutes ago, I realized that I hadn't gotten the chance to tell them.

"Um, just my arms and legs," I replied.

I heard some mumbling conversation up top, then a little bit of rubble dropped as Superman lifted one of the boulders (I guess you could call it that) off of me. I was blinded for a couple seconds as my vision adjusted. Then I was looking into the worried faces of my team.

"H-hey guys," I said halfheartedly.

I watched as they took in my condition. Batman just kinda batglared for a second and then he turned around and ran off. I assumed he was going to get first aid stuff. The whole team let out a gasp. Flash began to vibrate a little. Superman was just shocked. Megan started crying and everyone looked at each other in silent debate of who was gonna comfort her since Supey was helping Superman. I guess they ended up deciding that Artemis should do it, because that's what she was doing two seconds later. She guided Megan away, whispering words of comfort and awkwardly patting her back.

After seeing the expressions on my friends faces, I tried to send them a smile of reassurance. I'm pretty sure it came out as a grimace though.

"Ok, now that that's done, we're gonna get the bigger chunks off of you," Superman said. I nodded in understanding.

I felt the Super's lifting one of the boulders off of my arm and a white light flashed as pain shot through my arm. I screamed in pain before everything went black.

10110100111010101001010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

**Hey wow that actually wasn't that bad. Ok so I think I might start a new story. It'll have to do with Teen Titans more than Young Justice tho. Or I might make a TMNT one. Well, either way they're going to be hurt/comfort because those are my favorite and I pretty much suck at any other ones... No wait, I can make a mean angst one. Well not the point. But yeah I'm gonna let you guys decide which one you want. Young Justice is not an option right now tho. Also, I'm not ditching this story so just calm your baloney slices before they fall off. **

**Alright well I'll see you next time. Please review and tell me which one you want. Thank ya. Byee!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Dooby dooby doo-bah doo-by dooby doo-bah ME! YAY! Ok so I have another chappie for you, BUT! you should totally check out the bottom after puh-lease! It's importunt. SERIOUSLY! Great ok now have fun fun fun! Ps guess what I learned how to do? I can now post stories from my phone which means I don't have to rely on my computer that I'm grounded from again... Man I suck at not being grounded. Oh well, good news is I can update whenever I want and I don't need a computer yay! **

**taiw, I kniht m'I gnittegrof gnihtemos... ho dnimreven. yrros siht si tahw sneppah nehw uoy teg derob. SP stargnoc fi uoy nac daer siht.**

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101011010110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

_Wally's POV _

"Shh! I think he's waking up!"

_Was I sleeping?_

"You've said that like ten times now..."

_Well, yeah, but I might wake up._

"Well, yeah, but it might happen this time!"

_See, this guy gets it._

"Ok, Barry. Whatever you say."

_Barry? Wait who else is that?_

"Wait, don't go Robin! He might want to see you!"

_Oh, so Dick's here too. Wait, I thought-_

"Will you two numbskulls just shut up?"

_There's the sugar._

_Hey, Arty._

"Wally?"

_Oops, did I say that out loud?_

"Yeah, you kinda did KF."

"Hey kiddo, can you open your eyes for me?" Barry asked.

"Well, I'll try, but no promises." I replied.

I felt my eyes flutter open and there was Barry, in civvies, Dick, also in civvies but with those sunglasses of his, and Artemis, in civvies with-

"Wow, Arty is your hair down?"

"Yes," she said.

"Hey, Kid. How ya feeling?"

"Lousy and a little thirsty. Geez, did I get ran over by a truck or something?"

A glass was suddenly there and I greedily gulped it down. When I was done, the glass was taken and I was staring into some confused and worried faces.

"Um, guys?"

"You got caught in an earthquake, remember?" Robin said. He looked like there was something he didn't know. I was just about to ask him about it when the memories went flashing through my head.

"Oh... Yeah."

"The doctor said you'd be healed up in a week or two, but he also said... that some of your injuries were older," Barry said slowly.

"Really?" I asked, my eyes widening at the realization that they might've figured it out.

"Yeah, when you passed out, we got you here as soon as we could. The doctor ushered us out and you went into surgery for two hours. When we got back in, he told me that you had your ribs wrapped..." he looked at me, silently asking that question.

I didn't answer him. "Oh... Yeah."

"Wally, what happened to your ribs?"

"I don't know," I replied. Suddenly the bed had become much more interesting than everyone else.

"Wally, we both know that isn't true."

_Well, I was kicked several times by my father their on several different occasions, and after the mission they'd been bruised. Batman was too busy being DaddyBats to notice I was injured and when I got home, my dad threw me into a wall and then kicked em some more. Oh and then after that he threw me into the basement and left until the next night, when he came and beat my legs with a bat until I passed out, then left me to rot for three weeks. _

"Were they- are they broken?" I asked. I never was cleared on that.

"Three of them were, one was bruised and the other was fractured." Dick told me. Well at least they aren't broken anymore.

"Oh, okay." I said, trying not to sound too relieved.

Barry sighed. I guess he figured that he wasn't getting anything on that topic. Moving on-

"The doctor also said that your legs had been more crushed than they should've. The rock that fell on your legs was about a hundred pounds and he said that the bones were broken and cracked pretty much everywhere. Can you tell me what happened there?"

I didn't reply. I didn't want to talk about this. They'd be so ashamed. I continued staring at the covers.

Then Dick asked Barry and Artemis if he could have a couple minutes alone with me. As soon as they were gone, he turned to me.

"You know that they're both worried about you right?"

"Yeah."

"So why won't you tell us?"

"You'd be so ashamed of me if you knew, Rob."

He seemed taken aback by that.

"Wally, I promise I won't. You can tell me if you want, just me," then he took off his sunglasses and brilliant blue eyes were staring at me. "Please."

"You pinky swear?" I asked, holding out my pinky.

"Pinky swear," he said with a slight chuckle and our pinkies hooked with each other.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Then I told him everything.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101011010110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Tehe yay now Dick help him please- wait oh right this isn't real. Dang. Well ok I brought you down here so I should tell you now right?**

**Ok so I kinda have little plots for those two stories- YJ IS NOT AN OPTION. So yeah please please please tell me which one you want. I'll do both eventually but I wanna know which one you want first. PS I don't have titles yet so yeah. **

**1. Teen Titans- a series of one-shots surrounding Beast Boy and his daily life outside of the titans.**

**It's gonna be a lot better than this summary but I just always liked the whole lots of one-shots thing. Those are another one of my favorites besides Hurt/Comfort and Angst stories. **

**2. Justice League- So remember in "Eclipse" (I think) where the whole league is after Wally? Well these were his thoughts during and what happened in the aftermath. Two-shot.**

**Yeah cuz everyone likes fics like these right? Right? *crickets* Well fine then. Ok please review and tell me which one you want. Thankyavermuch. Alrighty well it's like 1AM and I'm exhausted so goodnite to all.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Heyo guys I'm back tehe yeah don't hurt me. Ok I had to rewrite this like ten times because the mobile version _sucks._ So yeah ok here's the story. **

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101001010101010101010101010101001011001101010

_Wally's POV_

When I finished telling Robin what happened, I was crying. He honestly looked ready to bite someone's head off, while also relieved...

"Wally..." he hesitated for a second. But that second was like a minute. What happened next happened so fast I wasn't sure it even happened. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek. My heart almost exploded. I sat there, shocked.

A couple seconds later, he started to pull away.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

I grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Please don't go," I looked up at him. "Please," I whispered.

He didn't even hesitate. He sat back down and held me until my sobs had reduced to sniffles. I was exhausted, emotionally and physically.

Dick took notice of this and stated, "You should rest."

"Mm hmm," I mumbled.

And right before I fell asleep I decided to try something I'd never done before.

"I love you, Dick."

He jumped at this. But right as I was falling asleep, I heard it.

"I love you too, Wally."

I smiled, and for the first time in a long time, it was genuine.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010100101010101010100101010101010101010101010101010

_Dick's POV_

_"I love you, Dick"_

That had been running through my head ever since he fell asleep. When he hadn't reacted, I was worried that maybe I'd done the wrong thing. But he said he loved me. Did he mean it? I mean, it could just be the pain meds talking. I shouldn't get my hopes up. But... What if he meant it?

What if he actually-

"Hey, Mini Bats."

Oh right.

"Did you two talk?" Flash asked.

I carefully moved Wally off of me. He had slumped down on me when he fell asleep. I laid him down gently then motioned for Flash to come with me.

I led him into one of the conference rooms onboard the Watchtower.

"So, did you two talk?"

"Yeah."

"Aaaaaand?"

"He told me what happened."

"What happened to him?"

I told Flash what Wally had told me. As I went on, his eyes went from worried to murderous. If you think DaddyBats is the scariest thing out there, think again. DaddyFlash is ten times scarier.

When I finished, Flash stood up and started to run. I knew where he was going. I knew what he was gonna do. I grabbed his arm. He glared at me. I shook my head.

"No. Don't do something your gonna regret, Flash. Your place is here. With Wally," I stated firmly.

That was all I said. Then I stood up and left to go find Artemis. I trusted that Flash would do the right thing.

I started in Wally's waiting room, but I didn't remember seeing her when I took Flash to the conference room. She wasn't there. I eventually found my way to the cafeteria, and there she was sitting at a table. By herself.

"Hey," I said, taking a seat next to her.

Her head snapped up. "Oh, hey Robin."

There wasn't anyone around, surprisingly. I looked at her and noticed she was picking at the food on her plate.

"You know, you might want to put the food inside of your mouth."

"Shut up, Boy Blunder," she said, though her lips were tilted upwards. She looked at me. "Is he ok?"

"Physically, he'll live. I'm not sure about emotionally."

"Oh."

"Yeah," I said. I didn't know what else to say.

"I should really finish this," Artemis said.

"Yeah, you should," I said, but then my stomach growled.

"And you should go get something. If we get lucky, more people will come."

"And why would that be?" I asked, a smirk playing my lips.

"Because it's gloomy in here, and when more people come, it'll be more lively," she said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"And?"

"And we'll start a food revolution!"

I looked at her skeptically. "You've been hanging around Wally too much lately."

Yeah, she punched me in the arm for that. Then she pelted me with some of her spaghetti. I pulled a ninja, as Wally calls it, and seeked cover.

10101010101010101010101001010101010101010101001010101010010101010101001010101010010101

**Ok, that's all for now. Byee!**


End file.
